


The Venom of Tyreen Calypso

by OccasionalInsomniac



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: For you that is, Gen, Hunting, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, The Menagerie, Twin Pet 'Verse, other parts to come, the drugs are venom, we have the best times in the menagerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccasionalInsomniac/pseuds/OccasionalInsomniac
Summary: Tyreen Calypso enjoys a good hunt just as much as Troy does. To enjoy these hunts, she's modified her with different types of venom. Which one will she choose to use this time? and what happens to the pet she's hunting?





	The Venom of Tyreen Calypso

**Author's Note:**

> We of the Sacred Flock are constantly coming up with new ideas in our thirst for the twins and their approaching debut. This just happens to be the newest one that I went a little overboard in writing for. 
> 
> Here's a rundown:  
Both of the twins have fangs (cause have you seen all the predator jaw Troy art going around that is to die for) and they can choose to use venom during their "hunts" for the pets. It's all harmless but they do have unique properties, as you'll see with this one.

** _Description: One of Tyreen’s favorite venoms to use on hunts is what she calls Siren Venom. It is a slow-acting neurotoxin, designed to paralyze the body more with every heartbeat. The use of siren magic in the venom allows it to affect the brain in a way regular neurotoxins can’t. Once the toxin had entered your bloodstream, her voice would follow you no matter how far you would go, no matter how well you tried to hide. It was as if she was whispering right into your ear, her voice soft and alluring like the mythical Earth siren. _ **

You don’t know how she was able to bite you without you noticing. You stopped to breathe for a few seconds before you noticed the small bite marks on your wrist. How long ago was this? How much time did you have left?

A familiar giggle in your head makes your blood freeze. 

_ Not long now little prey. _

You're taking off through the trees of the garden once more. You can’t outrun her, but fight or flight instincts are hard to ignore when there is a hungry predator around. 

_ Why do you run? You’re only going to hurt yourself. _

Your brain feels weightless for a heartbeat, causing you to lose your footing. 

_ Would it not be easier for you to stop running? There’s nothing for you to be afraid of, you know that. _

A fuzzy feeling grows in your legs as your head gets weightless. You stumble again as the fuzziness makes your legs feel heavier. It takes an extra couple of seconds to refind your footing before you take off again. With every step, the fuzz spreads up your back. While you could run somewhat normally before, the numb feeling spreading up your spine is slowing you down and makes moving your legs with a stiffening spine awkward. 

_ At the same time, I should thank you for warming my meal up for me. _

Another trip had you slamming your arms against a tree to keep you from falling to the ground. You could barely get a grip on the bark as the numbness began to spread through your fingertips. 

“No no no no.” Already you were starting to stutter. The venom shouldn’t have spread this fast. You normally had more time than this. Taking a step away from the tree had you falling to your knees. The numb, fuzzy feeling you had in your legs had now become lead. You managed to get one hand to dig into the earth to pull you forward before the empty feeling returned to your head once more. 

_ Now now the time for struggling is over. _

At the siren’s words, your body froze and melted all at once. The lead feeling from your legs spread through the rest of your body as fast as lightning. You felt each of your muscles relaxing against your will. Every attempt to twitch your fingers showing no results. The panic that you previously felt is slowly getting overrun by something else. 

_ That’s it little prey. Just relax. Doesn’t that feel better? There’s no need to be afraid. _

You need to go. You know what’s going to happen when she shows up. She’ll devour you, ripping you apart piece by piece until your nothing but a bloody mess before putting you back together again to enjoy again and again. You’ve seen what she has done to the other pets she has hunted and they always look torn apart, covered in light scars from the quick healing sessions yet they look so blissful. Some of them attempting to pierce their arms on her fangs once more as she brings them back to their rooms. They looked so peaceful in her arms. She always treats them so nicely after a good hunt and you’ve been good..._ right? _

Through the fog settling in your head, you see Tyreen’s boots standing not too far away from your spot on the floor. She bends down and carefully slips her hand under your head, lifting slightly so you’re looking at her face.

“Hey munchkin. How’d you like the new formula? I’ve been experimenting with it for the last few days. Vixie is _ such _a good and willing test subject but it’s nice to have others test them too.” Her fingertips scratch lightly on your scalp, a chocked moan attempting to leave your vocal cords.

The goddess above you shushes you gently. She has your head follow her as she moves to straddle your chest, fingers finding your pulse with practiced ease. You can see her fangs clearly now. Her sharp canines are daintier than her brother’s but they fit perfectly in her mouth and don’t require the mods that he has. 

Tyreen purrs as she feels your pulse beat under your skin. “Perfect. Just relax. It’ll be done before you know it.”

As Tyreen’s head goes for your neck, the fog covers you once more and pure bliss bursts from your neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. Siren magic enhanced venom. Created to speak into the mind of its victim and manipulate the mind while still paralyzing muscles, making you essentially a living ragdoll that loves what's about to happen to them. If they can create extra arms for punching people with it, then they can use it to enhance stuff. 
> 
> I hope to have the next type posted soon. Fingers crossed!


End file.
